How Things Work Out
by becca 15 angel
Summary: This story is about Kenshin and his friends hating one group of people and a family conection brings them together. It is beter than it sounds. lol.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This story will go from diary form to the real world. The diary is there to show one person in the stories thoughts and ideas.(Teen Fic) Kinda

Disclaimer: This is my first and last one for my story so pay close attention. I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN AND DON'T CLAIM TO.

_Dear diary,_

_It's funny how things go from easy to hard. Not just school and friends but life it's self. Problems come and go. Things change and people change with them. Well, most do at least. Some keep their secrets in fear of what others would think or how they would react. They act as if everything is fine all the time.They never complain and what what everyone else around them does. I guess you could call it a split personality. The one you let others in on and the one you keep hidden in your thoughts._

_End!_

In school like everyone already knows, there are different kinds of groups. here are the popular and rich who stick together. Then there are the average people who take what they can get. Oh, and but of course there are also the outcast. The ones everyone hates or dislikes. The people you don't want to be seen talking to. Your fiends come from within your group. Not that the people in the other groups are bad, but the fracade they put up keeps you from knowing what they really are.

" Kenshin, did you hear me? I snd go to school. You can't be late again." Said a woman down the hall.

" I won't be late so stop worrying." Kenshin yelled from his bedroom door. He walked back in to his dresser and staarted putting rubberbands on his wriste. He was wearing a black shirt and wholey baggy blue jeans. He grabbed his black backpack and walked outside going to school.

At School

" Your late." A guy dressed alot like Kenshin said.

" Shut-up Sano. It's not like you havn't ever been." A girl wearing a black baggy short sleeve shirt and baggy black pants said.

" Thanks Koa." Kenshin said sitting down in the grass by the tree where the group was huddled.

" Well, that's a first." Misoa said from beside Aoshi.

" Are we going inside or not?" Aoshi said walking tword the door.

" Lets go." Kenshin said walking behind them with Koaru at his side.

" I hope those rich preppy jerks leave us alone today. I ain't in no mode for a fight." Koaru said as they walked in and saw a group of people standing not that far away. " Sopke to soon." She said to herself knowing they had heard her first comment.


	2. That Was Odd

Author's Note: I hope you like my story. Just so you know the last chapter was just to show what the group likese and is about.

_Dear diary,_

_I hate to tell you this, but i am the person everyone looks at as a bitch. All my friends act like they own the school. Not that they are my real friends. They are just the people I hang are at school. I never see them out of school. I moved here not that long ago wanting a complete change. I was a fool out goth at my old school. Here though I started dressing preppy. Now the group of the kinda people i used to be are my mortal enemies._

_End_

" What did you say?" Aksed a girl wearing blue and white sneakerd, a blue sweater, and American Eagle blue jeans.

" You heard me. I don't have to repeat myself." Koaru snapped at her.

" You do know the tartybell rang 20 min. ago?" Yahiko asked.

" Then why ain't you inclass?" Sano retorted.

" Hello money! Ever heard of it? Oh wait it's you. Sorry forgot you were poor." Crystal, a girl standing beside the first one to speak said.

" Damn it! I completly forgotr. I have somthing I have to do. Shit!" The first girl ran off.

" Has anyone noticed Angel's been doing that alot latly?" Yahiko said.

The group walked off. They were out numbered and couldn't do anything without Angel.

" That was odd." Koaru said to the group.

" Something is off." Kenshin said to himself. " Listen. My cousin is coming into town tomorrow. Him and his friends will be going to our school for i am not sure how long. Please be nice to him and his friends. You should like them though. He is just like us except even more goth." He told the group.


	3. You know her?

_Dear diary,_

_My friends, do I have to say more? My friends, my possy, my group, funny how none of these names fit the people I am with at school. Home I am responcible. I take care of myself and like to be alone. I didn't used to be alone though. He used to help me. I left him for a new start. That and I had no choice there were problems I won't go in to detail about. Who it hurt the most? My leaving of course. I am not sure._

_End_

Park

" Kenshin, Where is he? He was supost to be here a few hours ago." Sano said.

" I gave him dirrections to the park. We will just have to wait." Kenshin said. " Hey what's she doing here?" He said pointing at Angel who had just now sat on a bench a few yards away from the group.

" Lets find out. Shall we?" Sano said.

" Hey what are you doing here? This is where we stay. You know that." Koaru said smirking. ' she's alone.'

" Not the it is any of your business but I am meeting someone here." Angel said to the group.

" Who is that someone?" Kenshin asked sitting down beside Angel on the bench.He was surprised when she didn't push him away.

" Your cousin. We know each other." Angel said smiling at Kenshin's shocked face. " Oh look here he comes." She said seeing a car pull up.

A group of people got out of the car and ran up to Angel. Hugging her. They were dressed in all out goth clothes.

" How are you? Wow! you loook great. Well, except for the clothes. They gotta go." Caleb said laughing.

" Ya I know. I got boring after I left. This place is nothing like home." Angel said looking around. " Where is he?"

" He, well, you have been gone for a long time. Just think two people being as close as you two were and then one has to leave with maybe five seconds to say bye." Ana, a girlfrom the group said.

" I think about it everyday. You put it lightly compared to how I play it in my head. To tell you the truth I am not sure if I can still face him after..." She trailed off hoping they would pick up.

" Who are you?" Sano asked the group. " and what is with you and liking Angel? She's one of the rich preppy bitches we despise."

" Do you want to tell him or should I?" Caleb asked who was still laughing at Angel's clothes from earlier.

" I'll tell him myself." Battousia said walking up to the group.

" Hey cousin how are you doing?" Kenshin asked seeing Battousia.

" I'd would be alot beter if I knew why your friend just insulted Angel, or beter yet my girlfriend." Battousia said glaring at Sano. Battousia was wearing dark eye make-up. He had a pale complection. Black lip-stick. Plus he was decked out with chains all over his baggy pants and a shirt the said FUCK YOU in bold leters.

To Reviewer:

You seem to know a little bit more about writing than I do. I have about 5 people read my chapters before I post it and they don't seem to have as much in-put as u. I know I am not the best speller but really nobody around here is and I was trying to put in my southern talk in cause you didn't notice. like not puting in the g on everything with ing. and small stuff like that which u probly seen. Sorry if I confused you.And I try to put in descipions but That would ruin the story. Sertain things you just can't know until the end. I have alread finished this story on my computer and it isn't that long. You could look over the next one before I post if you like. I need some one to tell me the truth about my story. e-mail me anytime

Becca


	4. This Isn't Home

_Dear diary,_

_Things are getting a whole lot harder. How can I face him? I have no idea what's been happening. What will he do when he comes to school. I am not the person he knew anymore. I am, but I hide it well. My past is just to much for me to handle at the momment._

_End_

" What? Who is your girlfriends?" Kenshin asked pointing at Ana.

" He means me, ass hole." Angel said to Kenshin.

" That's right." Battousia said going to stand by Angel.

He went to hug her, when she pushed away." I can't do this. It's just too..." Angel looked at the ground. " I left this at my home. This isn't home." She said knowing that she was crying in front of everyone. She ran off toward the woods.

" Caleb watch your cousin.You have to stay with her anyway." Caleb took off after Battousia's orders." Wait take these with you." He said throwing two bagges at a smiling Caleb.

" Will do." Caleb said running after Angel.

" What just happened?" Koaru asked.

" Nothing yet!" Battousia said glaring at her.


	5. Magic Trick

_Dear diary,_

_It's funny how I have waited so long to get to see them again. Then when I do I screw it all up. I didn't get to even see her.At least I know she is in good hands._

_End_

" Oh, so we walking or you driving" Kenshin asked not wanting to get intodetail on what just happened.

" Ya, I'll drive you. It will be crowed though. Just let me put the car seat in the trunk and one of you can hold Sarah." Battousia said running over to the car.

" Can't get in the car." Ana said before he got to the door.

" Why not"Battousia asked her.

" Your little brat locked us out. Again"

" Brat" Kenshin asked. " Who's Sarah anyway"

" The brat is Sarah and stop calling her names. She's got the keys. Shit" Battousia said. " Sarah will you please open the door? If you do I will get you some ice cream."

" Really? What kind" Sarah asked jumping up and down in the seat.

" Chocolate and vanilla." Sarah opened the door and ran out.

" TADA! Did you like my magic trick, Daddy?" Sarah said.

" Daddy" Kenshin, Koaru, and Sano said at the same time.

" Surprise." Battousia said picking Sarah up. She was wearing a light pink and white sweater with dressy blue jeans.

" Now that just looks odd." Koaru said commenting on the father daughter picture.

" Wait one thing's missing. Where's her mom" Sano asked.

" She went thatta way." Battousia said pointing in the dirrection the Angel had went in.


End file.
